


Peter Parker red hood

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [3]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May is dead sorry, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), BAMF Peter Parker, Peter is Red Hood, Peter is not spiderman, Peter take no shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: A boy who lost all family, love, friends, hope. Trust only himself armed with martial arts and no mercy. Peter decided to clean the street of new york darkest sin too bad the avengers wouldn't leave him alone.
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163
Kudos: 10





	1. prologue: there are no heroes

Peter P.O.V.

Whoever said that there such a thing is heroes are complete dumbasses. where the hero with my uncles got shot, where they were when my aunt got assaulted then raped in front of her nephew who was dying from a gunshot wound. I tell you where sitting on there fat asses like a bunch of lazy assholes waiting for the next big thing. Yeah I'm talking about the avengers earth mightiest heroes my ass. I'm about to show you what a real hero would do and not some glorified asshole who doesn't give a shit to the little guys. In case you wondering who I am call me

**RED HOOD**


	2. Chapter 1: Never meet your heroes

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor gets up and lifts his hammer and flips it. "You're all not worthy."

Two things happen first: a man wearing a red helmet flies through the window and lands on the glass table.

"Ow, the bird theme piece of shit gonna get it." the man in the helmet said. He got up and dust himself off but then he noticed that he wasn't alone then slowly turned around and saw the avengers staring at himself. "Aw shit, did that asshole actually toss me here of all places."

"Uh yeah, who the hell are you." Tony asked.

"Wait, I know he is the Red Hood, the guy who has been killing mob bosses, crime lord and all the nasty criminals." Rhodes said.

"Oh now we have a killer in the house, great Steve called the police...oh whoa put the gun down kid." Tony said, noticing Red Hood pointing a gun at him.

"One, Don't call me a kid again, and two, the gun not for you dipshit." Red Hood said Showing Tony where he was really aiming at. Tony and the others turned around and saw a broken down robot walking in the room.

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." the Robot said.

"Well tell me something I don't know." Red hood snarked.

"Stark." Steve looked at Tony for answers.

"JARVIS" tony commands but hears nothing.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?" The robot said.

"Since when did the Robots dream?" Red Hood asked, confused.

"Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit." Tony tried to reboot the Robot suit, but it was not working for some reason.

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." It said.

"You killed someone?" Steve asked, confused.

"Well are you a hypocrite, here you are judging us for being killers when you kill someone as well." Red Hood mocks a little.

"Yes that is true, Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices." It said.

"Who sent you?" Thor demands.

""I see a suit of armor around the world"." Its voice changes into Starks.

"Ultron!" Bruce said.

"Who the fuck is Ultron?" Red hood."

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron said.

"What mission?" Black widow and Red hood said.

"Peace in our time" Ultron summoned the Iron Legion bots to Red hood and the avengers.

"Shit." Red hood stars firing at the bots. "Shit, Shit, Shit how isn't I go from fighting a bird theme asshole to fighting a bunch of murderous bots control by some ripoff version of Sky net." he said dodging, weaving and shooting any bots that come in his way. he made it way behind the bar with Bruce and Natasha.

"Hey, can I borrow one of those?" Nat asked.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not Kid we're on the same page."

"First of all I thought I was told not to call me a kid, and second of all The only reason I'm helping is because knowing this robot isn't stopping at us." Red Hood said as he shot a bots behind Dr. Banner.

"Listen, we can use your help, please Red hood." Nat pled. Red hood stared at her for a min then got up to fight some more.

"Fine, only this once, after this then that it Don't come near me again." Red hood tossed her one of his guns. "I want that back after you're done." he pulls out a knife and stabs another in its head.

Both Nat and Bruce wonder why Red Hood hates the avengers so much. then join the fight.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?" Ultron picks a bot then crushes its head. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction." Thor smashed Ultron in the fit of rage. " I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me" Ultron sang.

"Great, now I have nightmares every time I watch Pinocchio." Red hood comment.

**In the Lab**

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce said look over his computer.

" Ultron." Steve said.

"No Skynet, Of course Ultron dumbass who you think he was talking about." Red hood said.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Nat explain

"Great now he is on the internet." Hood comment

"He's in your files, he's on the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodes said getting worried

"Nuclear codes." Hills replied

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodes suggested.

"Are you that a good idea?" Hood asked.

" Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Nat said.

"He didn't say dead. He said ''extinct." Steve corrected.

"Same damn thing rogers." Hood snarked

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint said rubbing his shoulder.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building. And pretty sure he didn't kill the kid." Hills said making Hood glare a bit at her.

"Yes there was" Tony pulled a destroyed 3D image of JARVIS' consciousness.

"This is insane." Bruce looks at the former A.I.

"Damn." Hood added.

"JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve said.

" No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Bruce said, looking pale a bit. Thor comes in and grabs hold of Stark by his throat and holds him up.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's going around." Clint commented.

"Shut up asshole." Hood said, pulling out his gun and pointing at the god.

"Come on. Use your words, buddy." Tony said weakly.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor snarled.

"And I have more than enough bullets to put in your head, if you don't drop him right now!"

"Hood put your gun, Thor! The Legionnaire." Steve said in his 'Captain America' voice

"Really, you not gonna give at least two shit to the guy who strangle by a fucking god who could of snap his fucking neck like a twig." Hood shoved the captain a bit.

" Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again." Thor said though he does feel some shame after hearing what Red Hood just said.

"he genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron." Nat comment.

" I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho asked, Tony started to laugh, Bruce subtly shakes his head at him to get him to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Thor said as he started to advance on Tony, making Hood point his gun again. Hey just because he don't like the avengers doesn't mean he won't help out person in need.

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible." Tony said.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor said with a bit of anger.

"Then why did you give it to him in the first place dumbass." Hood muttered.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said Ignoring Hood's comment.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to..." Bruce tried to reason.

"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls." Tony said disbelief

 _"Well I don't blame the guy, if I help made a murder bot the least I do is try not to get people more piss at me."_ Hood thought

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce said deadpan

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony said.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different from SHIELD." Steve said in disappointment.

"Was that before or after you found out SHIELD was really HYDRA instead." Hood commented he got an elbow by Nat which he returned in full force. What he is not taking any shit from anybody especially since that got his only aunt killed.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony continues not after secretly agreeing with Hood.

"No, it's never come up." Rhodes' comment.

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that"

"I stopped giving two shits about it after hearing it a hundredth times." Hood said

"A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony asked. Hood can see the bit of fear in his eyes.

"Together." Steve said.

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together, too." Steve said

"One, that is the cheesiest shit I've ever heard, Two if that really all you got then earth is doomed." Hood said. Tony and Bruce couldn't help but agree with Red Hood on that.

"Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller." Steve said changing the subject.

"Yeah, good luck with that." hood got to leave.

"Hood we need you here." Steve said suddenly

"Why, I ain't a part of your boy band."

"Kid, we need to make sure you're safe and not do anything reckless." Steve said sternly

"What like building a Murderous bot oh wait that you asshole. Look here Mr. Roger shittyhood the only reason I'm here is because of a flying asshole tossed me here. The only reason help you is to make sure the murder bot don't escape only to find out you asshole made the damn thing. So really why the fuck do I need help you anymore?" Hood asked.

"You, great asset to the team."

"I'm sorry team...the very same team who stood by and watched a member being choked out by the other." Hood comment. Making everyone feel a little guilty after hearing that.

"Thor wouldn't kill Stark on purpose, kid." Clint said.

"I never said it was on purpose, The guy has the same amount of strength as the hulk and probably would have snapped his neck without noticing." Hood said. Everyone flinches when they realize the kid was right, Thor would kill Tony and they didn't do a thing about it. Tony and Thor flinch the most, Tony that he could have been dead if it wasn't for Hood, Thor because he just realized he could kill his friend.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Nat asked

"Hate that you guys are so stuck up and arrogate that we should be thankful just because you save the world only once. But that just the big stuff what about the small stuff like stopping a robbering, preventing a murder, keeping someone from being Rape. Hell me and the other street hero bust our ass keeping our city safe but it not enough when you asshole made shit worse for us." Hood sneered

"OH yeah like what punk." Clint said getting sick of this attitude

"Oh I don't know HOW DROPPING A FUCKING HELICARRIER ON A TOWN FULL OF PEOPLR." Hood yelled. Making everyone jump.

"What." Steve whispered.

"What did you not think of what would happen to the people below? I mean who dumbass idea was that." Steve looked away after hearing Hood notice. "Of course it was you."

"I'm guessing you don't like me that much."

"Like you, Buddy I fucking hate you. The only thing keeping me from putting a bullet in you is because your fucking boy band." Hood snarled.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Cap asked sadly

"Because of you my aunt is dead." Hood left leaving the entire Avengers in silent.

Please comment


	3. Chapter 2: meeting the twins

Peter P.O.V.

We all gathered in the meeting room. I learned about a guy named Strucker who was some HYDRA scientist.

" What's this?" Tony asked, looking at the picture.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve replied.

" And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony said.

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Nat asked.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve said.

"Great, we got no leads," I muttered.

"Yeah, I bet he." Nat tried to find some files on the computer. "

"Damn" I said.

"Not everything." Tony brought up some paper file and the team went through it.

"Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends." Steve said sarcastically.

"Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce said, I rolled my eyes behind my mask.

"Wait. I know that guy." Tony looks at the picture Bruce handed him. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms." Steve gave him a look.

"Hey bitch at him later, We got the world to save." I said.

"He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very 'Ahab.' ''Tony continued while silently thanking Hood.

"What is this?" Thor points at the red mark on the man's neck.

"Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it.." Tony said, unsure what Thor was talking.

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand." Thor said.

"Wow much of pissed off the wrong people." I comment.

"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way." Bruce explains.

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Wakanada...?" Bruce said, trying to pronounce the word.

"You mean Wakanda." I said Deadpan.

"Yes thank Hood."

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods." Tony said.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve asked tony.

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked the two. I look at the boy scout's shield knowing what the two are talking about having heard about Roger's for the millionth time.

"The strongest metal on earth." Tony replied.

**Times skip,**

**3rd P.O.V.**

Red Hood was sitting on the bench cleaning his guns, Loading them up, Checking his weapons for battle. The avengers are planning how to confront Ultron and also trying to learn about Red hood. Black widow came up to him and sat next to him, Hood tried to ignore her but she did not make it easy for him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly

"Annoyed." He responded with the same tone.

"Do you really want to play this game?" she said annoyed back.

"Do you really wanna try to bat your eyes at me like you did with Banner." He said unflinching at her glared. "Let get something clear princess, the only I'm here is to prevent Skynet from from killing humanity. I don't care you people don't trust hell I don't trust any of you."

"For god sake what would parents think if they see you." she said

"Don't know they've been dead since I was four, My uncle got shot when he was trying to pick me up from the Library, My aunt got the shit beat out of her and raped right in front her almost dying nephew who was shot in the chest." Hood said darkly. Making everyone flinch at the story.

"Son you need to--" Cap tried to say.

"What I need to do is break my fist to face and put a bullet in your ass bitchboy." Hood snarled. "In fact you are the last person I want to talk to you about, you and that manipulative bitch over there."

"Hey kid you better watch it." Clint said.

"Or what old man."

"Alright everyone calm down." Tony said calming everyone down, something to tell him that this kid must have hated cap way more than he used to.

"No Stark, I'm sick if these kids disrespect what the hell did we do that makes you such a dick." Clint sneered.

"Here a hint Hail hydra." Hood said. Making Cap and widow eyes in realization of what he was talking about.

"Son we have nothing to do with Hydra attacking your family." cap defend

"Oh yes you did asshole." Hood took off his helmet and reveal his face to the avenger." My name is Peter Parker son of Richard and Mary parker two former agents of SHIELD." Peter said shocking the entire Avengers. ''16 years old my parents gave me to my Aunt and Uncle for safety then got killed by hydra agents in a plane crash cover up. 6 months ago my aunt and I we're honoring the university of my Uncle's Death two strangers broke into our apartment and shot me in the chest. In pain I couldn't do nothing but watch as they beat and brutality rape my aunt then shot her in the head they left but not whispering to me hail hydra." Peter finished his story. Everyone was shocked and horrified about what happened to Peter's last relative.

"Son I'm sorry about your aunt but we really have nothing to do with it." Cap said sincerely but Natasha couldn't help but disagree a little, for some reason she suspects that may have a hand in this.

"Is this dick serious?" Peter asked Tony who signed. "Ok, how about this no one in SHIELD knows about me or about their other relatives? It was all kept secret in highly locked data in their computer systems." Peter stressing out the word 'was'. Tony automatically knew what the kid was saying so did all of the Avengers.

"I still don't know what you are saying." Steve said, still confused about what Peter's talking about.

"Then you are the dumbest sack of shit I've ever talked to." Peter walked away in fury. Steve was about ready to go after him but Tony stopped giving an angry look and not only him, Bruce and Clint were giving him and Natasha angry and disappointed looks as well.

"Guy, we are just trying to exposé Hydra."

"Steve, I do give a fuck what were you two tried to do me and the kid, you just cost him his aunt by revealing where they are." Tony said, trying not to punch this prick in the face who had the audacity to justify what he did, he exposed a bunch of secrets on the internet where every enemy of SHIELD can exact their revenge. "So as this is over we're going to talk about this.

**Time skip**

" Don't compare me with Stark! He's sick!" Ultron said angrily. Cap, Thor, Iron man and Red hood arrive.

" Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart." Tony said.

"Damn, someone needs a spanking." Red hood said.

" If I have to." Ultron said.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron/Red hood said at the same time. "Jinx" Hood called out. Ultron gave him a 'really' look.

"They beat me by one second." Tony said looking at Hood.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro said looking weapon that Stark's company made.

"This was never my life." Tony is sadly making Hood feel a little bad for the guy.

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve said to the Twins.

"Oh, we will." Wanda said.

"I doubt that." Red Hood said.

"I know you've suffered." Steve starts, making Hood glare at him but Thor put hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Uhhh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but." Ultron said in disdain.

"But you too much of a dick we get it." Hood said.

"Ahhh yes, Peter Parker son of Richard and Mary parker, the two greatest agents of SHIELD." Ultron said. Red hood and Iron man gave Cap a look of fury, making cap lower his head a bit. "Why are you helping the Avengers? Are they the one who is responsible for your aunt and uncle's death."

"Listen here you walking dildo, wait what did you just say?" Red Hood asked confused and he not only the avengers are confused.

"OH don't worry you learn someday." Ultron smirked.

"You what, fuck this.

let get nuts asshole." Red hood said getting ready for battle.

Then fight start Hood was taking care of the mercenary kicking ass and shooting at hem. 

"Don't even think about it." He pointed a gun at Wanda. "You wanna tell what the fuck are think about teaming up with a murder bot."

"You wouldn't understand." Wanda sneered.

"Well then fuck you bitch." Before he fired her brother came and saved her. "Great, let 's hope she didn't do too much damage." Red Hood said but he doubted it.

Please comment


End file.
